


Oh Darling Boy

by thenerdyindividual



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyindividual/pseuds/thenerdyindividual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break ups are hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Darling Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely beta free so let me know what you think.

It was all JB's fault really. If the damn dog hadn't wandered off around HQ, Eggsy wouldn't have had to go looking for him. If Eggsy hadn't had to go looking for him, he wouldn't have seen what he saw. And if he hadn't seen what he saw, he wouldn't be sobbing on Roxy's lap. 

*

Eggsy had just returned from back-to-back missions in Morocco, Turkey, Japan, and Peru. It was a relief to be home. He'd stopped by his mum's to visit her and Daisy, then gone to crash at Harry's. He had his own flat but he hadn't seen the older man in almost two weeks, and wanted time together. He'd knocked, and _then_ unlocked the door so Harry wouldn't accidentally shoot him. By the time he closed the door behind him, Harry had emerged at the top of the stares. Eggsy grinned. 

"Hey anam d'aois!" he said happily, "did ya miss me?"

Harry had looked very serious and headed into the kitchen, gesturing for Eggsy to follow. They took their customary places at the tiny kitchen table. 

"I'm afraid we need to talk Eggsy." Harry said calmly and Eggsy, being ridiculously naive, had simply responded:

"'bout what?"

"I believe we need to discuss our relationship. While I have enjoyed our time together quite a bit, I'm worried that it has begun to affect our work. I, at least, do not wish to be tied down considering our line of work. I think it best we disengage before things get... Messy." He explained calmly. 

Eggsy couldn't breathe. Once, a biology teacher had made a joke about a heart being unbreakable. Just crushable. Well Eggsy suddenly knew what a crushed heart felt like; like someone had reached into his chest and tore out his rib cage. He forced himself to smile, determined not to show any weakness. 

"Oh. Right. 'Course bruv. No big deal. I'll just go get whatever shit I left here." Eggsy said brightly and pushed away from the table. It took less than five minutes for Eggsy to gather his things. It was just a few hoodies and a spare pair of glasses. Harry stood to the side and watched as Eggsy flashed him a blinding smile. 

"I'll see you at work Harry." He said as chipper as possible and left. He didn't break down but it was a near thing. 

*

Eggsy let out another hiccuping sob and curled closer to Roxy, probably ruining her immaculate blouse. 

"I don't understand Rox." Eggsy snuffled pitifully.

"Don't understand what?" she asked soothingly

"Don't understand why nobody wants me." He whimpered. 

"What are you talking about my darling?" She cooed softly. 

"No one wants me Rox. Mum wouldn't leave Dean for me. Kicked outta school more times'n I can count. Thought Harry wanted me but he was just usin' me til he got someone else." Eggsy mumbled, punctuated occasionally with small sniffs or cracks. 

*

Eggsy was able to keep it together for about a month. In the wake of the Valentine crisis they were forced to gather more recruits. Eggsy and Roxy were often put in charge of the newbies as they were the youngest of the agents. It gave Eggsy a distraction and kept him from thinking too hard about the hole Harry used to occupy. 

His coping technique went to shit when he was called in to finish paperwork he'd been putting off. He brought JB with him because the dog always glared at him after he'd spent the day at HQ. Hours later Eggsy finished his paperwork and was ready to head home. He'd gone in search of his renegade pup. Sometimes JB liked to go back to the recruit dorm. Which sort of made sense considering it was where he spent the first year of his life. So Eggsy had gone there first. He pushed open the door, only to stop short. Harry was there. As was one of the new recruits. They didn't notice Eggsy however, caught up as they were in what they were doing. They were a tangle of grunting limbs. The new recruit was nothing like Eggsy. Where Eggsy was shorter than Harry and built compactly, the recruit was tall with long graceful limbs. Where Eggsy remained fair even after spending a week in the Moroccan sun, the recruit was dark as a warm summer night. And where Eggsy was male, the recruit was decidedly female. He felt his stomach drop through his shoes and he backed out of the room with a small cry of dismay. He turned and wandered down the hall until he ended up in one of the bathrooms. Which was how he found himself curled up on the floor with his head in Roxy's lap, sobbing "Not even JB wants me. Wanders off whenever we're here."

"Eggsy love. Don't be silly. We all want you here." Roxy said comfortingly and Eggsy burst into tears all over again. She just held him while he cried. 

*

"My mission paperwork, Arthur." Eggsy said stiffly and dropped the folder onto Harry's desk. Harry looked up from another report. 

"Ah. Galahad. I trust everything went smoothly?" He questioned warmly. 

Eggsy gave one affirmative nod. "Yes sir." 

Harry frowned slightly. "Are you quite sure everything is alright?"

Eggsy smiled stiffly and nodded again. "Sure bruv."

Roxy had been kind enough not to mention his break down but after he'd told her everything, it was harder to pretend he was okay. He couldn't look at Emma without seeing Harry kissing at her neck. He was short-tempered with the recruits even though the worst of them were only as bad as Charlie had been and none near so dick-headed. 

"You know what I love Eggsy? When people barge into my office without knocking while I'm working with delicate circuit boards and an extremely hot soldering iron." Merlin groused when Eggsy entered his office a few moments later. 

"Sorry Merlin. Just wanted to know if ya got any missions for me." Eggsy said. Merlin looked up from his delicate circuit board with a frown similar to the one Harry had worn earlier. 

"You got back from Dubai two days ago Eggsy."

"So?"

"Don't you want a bit of leave lad?" Merlin questioned and Eggsy shook his head sharply. 

"Sooner I get outta here the better." Eggsy answered and Merlin fished a file out of his drawer. 

"Simple recon. Not far. Just Glasgow. I was thinking one of the recruits might take it but if you're that itchy, you're welcome to it." he said and handed Eggsy the file. 

"Thanks Merlin." Eggsy said with another attempt at a smile. Merlin frowned again but whatever he wanted to say was left unsaid as Eggsy left. 

*

The "simple recon" ended up going south. Eggsy wasn't able to stifle a cough in time and he was discovered spying. The ensuing battle was short but left Eggsy with to fairly worrying gashes in his left side. He spent a night in the infirmary before mission debrief. The meeting seemed to drag on for ages. It was the first time he'd debriefed with Harry since his return home from Morocco and with every passing breath, Eggsy grew more and more miserable. Harry was as charismatic as ever and it was a punch in the gut. Finally the meeting was dismissed and Eggsy stood to go. 

"Galahad? A moment?" Harry asked calmly and Eggsy sighed and hung back. Once everyone was gone, Eggsy turned to Harry with a questioning look. 

"You need somethin' Arthur?" Eggsy asked tiredly. 

"I wanted to discuss your job performance. It seems that lately you've been getting injured more often and being far rougher than necessary." Harry said as he flipped through his notes. Eggsy shrugged dismissively. Harry sighed. "Eggsy. If you need a break you're allowed to take one. There's no shame in not functioning to the best of your ability a hundred percent of the time. If you can't handle it I--"

"No! I'm fine! Really! Just picked up a bug somewhere!" Eggsy said desperately, cutting Harry off in the process. Harry sighed again. 

"Then care to explain this?" Harry asked, not unkindly, and brought up some footage. Eggsy watched in confusion at the slightly fogged image of the HQ bathroom. Then, to his horror, he saw Roxy enter and heard her irritation and then gentle worry as she said, "Eggsy! There you are! Damn it! I've been looking for-- Eggsy? What's wrong? Why are you crying?", and his own voice responding "Not crying." He watched, growing more embarrassed as he listened to himself ask over and over "Why doesnt he want me?". Harry cut the feed off after thirty seconds but the damage was done. He turned towards Harry, chin jutting defiantly. 

"So I had a cry in the loo with a friend. Doesn't mean I ain't got things under control." He said, trying to maintain some small shred of dignity. 

"I'm sure that I don't need to show you what came first. Eggsy, you need to know, that despite whatever my libido says, you are always wanted here at Kingsman." Harry said, clearly intending to be comforting but Eggsy hunched his shoulders against the words. 

"'Cept that ain't always true, is it? Think I don't see the way the newbies mock me? And if you don't remember all the other agents thought you were mad for recruiting me. Never been wanted here 'cept by Rox, Merlin, and you. Though you clearly changed your mind on the subject."Eggsy pointed out coldly and Harry's hand came to rest on Eggsy's shoulder. 

"My boy, I've never not wanted you." He said so sincerely that Eggsy had to bite his lip to keep from crying. 

"That ain't true either." Eggsy said bitterly. 

"Oh Eggsy. My sweet. I've fucked this all up." Harry said softly "I should never have pushed you away. You're just so young and beautiful... I thought you deserved more than an old man who barely came back from the dead. You deserved better than me. You deserve someone as young and beautiful as you. Not me. I was afraid I was holding you back."

"Don't do that. Don't make shit up." Eggsy snapped. 

"Oh darling boy. I'm not making it up. Come here." Harry murmured and pulled Eggsy into his chest. 

"You gotta stop leaving me." Eggsy sniffled and Harry chuckled bitterly. 

"I love you too mein liebling." Harry murmured and pressed a slightly sloppy kiss on Eggsy's forehead. Eggsy pushed away slightly.   
"That recruit? Emma?" He asked and Harry had the decency to look mortified.   
"Honeypot Mission practice. I'm afraid I was rather broken up at the time. I shouldn't have let it get that far. It was nothing romantic. I served as practice and she served as a particularly buxom band-aid." Harry said jokingly, attempting to lighten the mood. Eggsy gave Harry a tight look and the older man sighed.   
"I'm sorry. I won't do that again. How much grovelling do I have to do?" He asked, still trying to keep the mood light.   
"We'll talk terms later." Eggsy said severely but ruined the effect by burrowing back into Harry's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> anam d'aois - Gaelic (according to google translate) for old soul.  
> Mein Liebling - German for my favorite.


End file.
